


Close.

by jpegcalum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Female Reader, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, My First Smut, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Sex, bottom you, just porn, living with Bucky, this was a draft of something for another fic but I wanted to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpegcalum/pseuds/jpegcalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky have lived together for a few weeks now, and when you come home to find him... struggling, you take it upon yourself to give him a hand, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close.

“Bucky?” You call out through the small, run-down apartment. You drop your keys on the table, setting down the paper bag of groceries as well. There’s no answer, and your heart begins to beat a little quicker. There’s no signs of a struggle, no broken furniture or anything, but the lack of reply makes you a little nervous. 

“Barnes? Bucky, are you here?” You call again, picking up the baseball bat you two kept by the door. (You’re a horrible shot, but you could kick someone’s ass with a bat. Bucky was sweet about it, telling you that you’d be better suited for a close range combat.)

You don’t get a direct reply, but what you do hear makes you swallow hard. Panting and whining could be heard coming from down the hallway, from your shared bedroom (read as: mattress on the floor, and gun collection). You wonder briefly if he’s hurt, but it sounds an awful lot like…   
You round the corner, and your breath is knocked straight out of you as you take in the beauty in front of you. 

Bucky is laying on the mattress, the blankets kicked to the very end of the bed. He’s shirtless, his hair sticking to his cheeks and forehead, and his pants shoved down around his thighs, placing red marks around the pale skin there. His back arched off the mattress, his metal hand fisted around his cock, he’s gasping and whimpering, whispered obscenities spilling from his plush, bitten lips as he jerks himself, clearly struggling. His right hand is fisted in his hair as he groans out, his wrist twisting the tiniest bit, his hips jerking up as he fucks into his fist.   
He looks exhausted, and you wonder just how long he’s been at it. Sweat is pouring off of him, and his eyes are squeezed shut, but you notice that he looks as if he’s in pain. 

“...Bucky?” You ask softly, and the man freezes suddenly, staring up at you as you slowly enter the bedroom. He hand still moving slowly, he swallows hard, wetting his lips. 

“I-I…. F-fuck, i just want to… i can’t-” He moans softly, lowering his body back onto the bed as he stares at you. 

“You can’t come.” You gather, your cheeks heating up as he bites hard on his lip. You take a deep breath, kneeling down beside him and beginning to untie the laces of his boots. He frowns, his hand pausing as he watches you work his shoes off. 

“W-what are you doing?” He asks softly, his voice low and gravelly, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t incredibly turned on right now. You finish with his left, tossing it aside before beginning on the other, hauling it off. 

“I’m going to help you. If you want. Because you’re going to hurt yourself if you don’t finish soon. You’ve been going at it since I left, haven’t you?” You ask, setting the other boot beside its twin and turning back to face him as you begin to tug his jeans the rest of the way down. Bucky stares at you, blue eyes wide, lip taken between his lips as he shifts to make things easier for you. 

“You… you want to help me?” He asks, and you just have to laugh at how innocent and sweet he sounds. 

“Yeah, Bucky, I want to help you. As long as you’re sure. You’ve… you’ve had sex before, right?” You can’t believe you’ve got to ask that of a grown man who’s got a body like Bucky does, but you just want to be sure. 

A soft laugh leaves him, but he nods, throwing his head back again.   
“Yeah, I have, just… not since… 1940?” He sounds unsure, but you just have to laugh, folding his pants and setting them aside. 

“Well, you really think you can take anything sexual, old man?” you tease, placing your hands on the dirty hardwood floor. He smirks at you, sitting up ever so slowly, so that he’d practically towering over you. 

“You think you can take me? I mean… i might end up hurting you.” He seemed to be serious, even in his banter, but you sit up on your knees, lips only inches from his, eyes fixed on his. 

“I like it rough, Barnes.”

That seems to set him off, because suddenly he’s grabbed you and manhandled you onto the mattress, his lips locking onto yours, his metal hand pushing your dress up over your belly as he kissed you deeply, hungrily. You gasp out against him as his knee presses against your core, and your hands try to pull free of the grip he’s got on your wrists, but it’s useless. You’re at his mercy, and the mere thought has got your heart racing. 

“B-Bucky, p-please….” You strain against him, your back arching so you can press up against him, grinding down on his thigh. A shaky breath leaves you in the form of a moan, and he growls, his lips shifting to suck a mark into your throat. His free hand moves to your chest, easily tearing the flimsy fabric of your sundress down the middle, exposing your lingerie. It’s a grey tee shirt bra and black panties, not intentionally sexy, but he doesn’t seem to mind as he pulls away, letting you go briefly as he looks you over.   
He’s silent as he stares, his flesh hand tracing over your breast, down over your ribs before coming to rest on your hip, his thumb stroking over the soft skin there. 

“I… Is something wrong?” You ask softly, your, now freed, hands coming down to cover yourself feebly, only to have your wrists grabbed once more, and pinned above your head. 

“It’s been awhile.” The words are barely a whisper, like he’s embarrassed by it, but you bite your lip to stifle giggle. 

“Are you gonna stare all night, or are you gonna fuck me?” You’re surprised by yourself, but you don’t take it back, because as soon as you say it, Bucky’s eyes get dark, and he uses one hand to practically rip your panties off of your hips, eliciting a soft moan from your lips. For the first time in a long time, you feel the gentle pressure of someone else’s fingers press against your cunt, prodding at your soaking folds. You gasp out at the touch, your eyes falling shut as Bucky explores your body. 

“You’re so fucking wet for me… Damn, baby girl, you’re beautiful.” His voice is so low and dominant, and at the pet name, you moan sweetly, practically writhing beneath him.   
He chuckles as he leans down, kissing at your belly, nipping at your soft skin and leaving little red marks. You open your eyes, looking down at him just as he looks up, and he gives you a sideways grin, one that you can’t help but giggle at. 

“Are…. Are you seriously laughing at me? You’re laughing when i’m about to…” Bucky lets out a stupid laugh, and you can’t help it. You cover your face to quiet the laughter, but it won’t stop. 

“I’ll teach you to laugh at me when i’m trying to be sexy.” And he’s not joking, because the next thing you know, he’s hovering above you, and the tip of his cock is teasing your entrance.

That makes you freeze and look up at Bucky, your mouth falling open as he nudges your jaw with his nose, his lips trailing down your shoulder. You think for a moment that he’s not exactly small, and it might hurt, but suddenly, he rolls his hips forward just an inch, and suddenly, just the head of his cock breeches your entrance, and you and he both let out loud groans of pleasure. 

“F-fuck, (Y/n)...” Bucky moans against your skin, his hands moving down your sides and his nails digging into your skin, leaving half-moon shaped indents. Your mind is racing already, your heart pounding, and you can hardly speak as you stare up at your super soldier. He was trying hard to give you a moment, but you can tell that he’s struggling again. You give a small nod, signaling that you were good for him to stop fucking teasing you and fuck you already. After all, he was the one with the problem, wasn’t he?

He’s obedient, letting out a whimpering moan as he brings his hips, sliding inside of you fully. You give a small, shaking moan, arching into his touch, your legs coming up to wrap around his hips and pull him closer. 

“B-Bucky, oh, fuck, you’re... “ You try, only to be silenced by his bruised lips on yours, stealing away your words and swallowing down the moan you let out at the experimental thrust of his hips into yours.   
You’re in ecstasy, your eyes rolling back as he begins to fuck you, slowly and gently at first, but beginning to pick up speed, until his thighs are slapping against your skin, the sound carrying through the room. Every thrust brings a moan from you, until you’re crying out every time he slams into you. 

It’s hot and rough, the moans and growls coming from Bucky only working you up more. It’s animalistic and dirty, the way he’s clutching your body, the way he’s treating you like you belong to him, and no one else. Just the thought brings you close to climax, your breath coming in short pants. 

“Oh, s-shit, Bucky, harder!” You gasp, gripping his arms hard, your legs tight around his waist. 

He obliges your request happily, his muscles flexing as he brings his hips against you harder and harder, driving his cock deeper into you, pressing against your walls until you feel like you’re going to burst. You look up at Bucky, and suddenly, you’re overwhelmed by how gorgeous he looks like this. 

He’s practically pinning you down by your hips, growling as he pounds into you. His hair is hanging into his eyes, his mouth is dropped open as he pants, desperate to get you both off. It’s amazing, just looking at him. Just this view is enough to push you over the edge.

It hits you like a truck, making your body completely seize up in pleasure. You cry out, gripping your lover’s arms, but he makes no move to slow down, even as your inner walls convulse, squeezing his dick in all the right ways. He growls out a moan, fucking you through your orgasm until it feels almost too much to bear. You finally are able to breathe again, and you cry out, nearly smacking his arm.   
“B-Bucky, i… f-fuck, stop! Just a minute, i just… i just need a minute!” You gasp, moaning in relief when he finally slows, breathing hard. Your chest is heaving, and the post orgasmic fog is still drifting over you as you lay back, staring up at him. 

“D-Did i hurt you?” He pants out, and you can’t help the weak laugh that leaves you. 

“No, Bucky, i just needed a second. I’m fine…” You manage, pulling him down for another kiss, gasping softly when he shifts inside you. 

“I… I was really close, shit.” He whispers against your lips, and you pull back, feeling bad that you’d ruined it for him. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, i wasn’t thinking… Let me…” You move carefully, but he stops you, kissing you again. 

“Can I try something? I mean… you said you like it rough, can i… Can i manhandle you? Only if it’s alright with you, i don’t want you to be scared or get hurt, you know?” He’s being so sweet, placing little kisses across your cheeks, stroking your sides lovingly. You weren’t aware this was a side to him, but you could feel yourself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. 

You nod quickly, and take a deep breath, readying yourself for whatever was coming- no pun intended. The gentleness that he’d been displaying was gone in an instant, and he’s pulling out of your sensitive body, wrapping his arms around you and flipping you over with ease. You yelp softly as his metal arm wraps around your hips, pulling you up so that you’re on your hands and knees. Draping himself across your back, he slides back into you in one fluid motion, and begins to fuck into you at a brutal pace. You cry out, moaning his name over and over as he chases his own orgasm, simultaneously building you up to your second.

“Shit, fuck, (Y/n), yes…” He’s growling into your ear, his other arm making its way over your chest and pulling you closer and harder back onto his dick. It’s a different angle, the way he’s filling you up just right, the way his balls are slapping against your clit with every stroke, it’s barely been thirty seconds and you think you could come again, just from this. 

“F-Fuck me, Bucky, please! Yes, just like that, fuck me hard, make me yours, c-cum inside me!” You find yourself begging, and without warning, you’re pulled upright, against his chest as he fucks up into you, making you cry out in pleasure. 

“Y-yes! Oh, fuck, (Y/n), you’re so perfect, so warm, so tight, s-shit, i’m gonna…” His hips begin to stutter as he nears his own high, the groans and growls piercing the air and bringing you closer. 

“C-come with me, please, fuck, i… i wanna feel you come on my cock.” He’s whispering against your ear now, his lips brushing your skin, his arms tightening, and you nod, gripping his arm tightly.   
His thrusts grow erratic, his body nearly seizing up before he’s pinned you back down beneath him, his hips flush against your ass as he orgasms, his spunk painting your insides. He thrusts, like an animal, desperate to get his seed as deep as possible, and, at the feeling, you can’t help but be overtaken by a mind shattering orgasm, words spilling from your lips as you flop over weakly, your only support being the man who was holding you. 

You must have blacked out, because the next thing you know, he’s pulled out and you’re being held tightly, kisses being peppered over your sweaty flesh, and the blanket being pulled over the both of you as you struggle to keep your eyes open. 

“Fuck, Bucky…” You whisper, leaning into his sweaty skin, and he shushes you softly, kissing your swollen lips delicately. It was new territory for the both of you, but you thought you were both handling it quite well.   
The man is cuddling you close, nuzzling your neck and kissing at your bare shoulders as you both recover from your activities, and you’re struggling to stay awake. 

“Thank you, (Y/n).” He says softly, stroking your hair as you drift off. You give a hum in return, hearing him chuckle softly as he coaxes you to rest.

As you fall asleep, however, you swear you can hear him whisper:   
“I love you too.”


End file.
